1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a junction field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, a junction field effect transistor (JFET) is wide used in varied electrical product.
In a JFET, a channel is formed between a drain and a source. Two gates are disposed at two sides of the channel. The size of a depletion region is controlled by the voltage of the gates, such that the channel can be pitched off and turned off.
The JFET can be used as a fixed current diode or a fixed resistance. Or, the JFET can be used for modulating the voltage in low frequency signal or high frequency signal.
With the development of high voltage semiconductor technology, a high voltage junction field effect transistor (HV JFET) is invented. The researchers try to improve the performance of the HV JFET.